


Turns

by 61wisampa



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Birthday, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Mild Smut, kind of a shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61wisampa/pseuds/61wisampa
Summary: “I want to try touching you too.” Misaki's voice comes out soft but it still makes Kokoro pause.“That's no good, Misaki,” there's a small frown accompanying her pout, and Misaki wants to pull her down and kiss her again because of it. “It's your birthday, so I should be the one making you happy, not the other way around.”orKokoro thinks up of the perfect present for Misaki, but Misaki wants to share.





	Turns

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is but I finished it less than 15 mins ago and now I'm posting it for Misaki's birthday

When Kokoro does something, she always does it with all the enthusiasm she has. She either does it with everything she has or not at all—all or nothing.

Misaki thinks it's the same when Kokoro kisses her.

It always leaves Misaki breathless, whether it be a simple peck on the lips or a passion filled kiss like the one they had just shared. Misaki can always feel enthusiasm on Kokoro's lips, how she presses their mouths until neither of them can breathe, or how her tongue always seems to seek the lipgloss that Misaki had put on. Or how Kokoro coaxes Misaki's mouth open, or how after every kiss, Misaki is always left with a lingering taste of Kokoro at the tip of her tongue.

_Really,_ Misaki thinks she stares at Kokoro on top of her, both of them panting from their most recent kiss,  _she still doesn't k_ _n_ _ow what moderation means._

Kokoro, ever the impatient one, moves on to kissing down Misaki's jaw even though they haven't even caught their breaths. It makes her breath hitch, feeling Kokoro's wet lips and warm breath on her sensitive skin, and she squirms on Kokoro's bed, feeling the heat shoot straight down to her stomach.

“K-Kokoro...” Misaki tries to move, but Kokoro has her arms pinned down on either sides of her head. She rubs her thighs together in discomfort. “I-I... I want...”

“Hm?” Kokoro's tone is light and curious, as if she doesn't have Misaki pinned under her whilst peppering kisses and bites on Misaki's neck. The vibration from her mouth makes Misaki shudder.

“I want to try touching you too.” Misaki's voice comes out soft but it still makes Kokoro pause. She pushes herself up, stopping the wonderful ministrations that she'd been doing to Misaki's neck, and pouts at Misaki.

“That's no good, Misaki,” there's a small frown accompanying her pout, and Misaki wants to pull her down and kiss her again because of it. “It's your birthday, so I should be the one making you happy, not the other way around.”

Misaki lets out a sigh. She figured that's Kokoro's reasoning, although it is kind of sweet that Kokoro wants to make her happy at the day of her birth. All she had wanted was a quiet night together (because she's not lucky enough for her birthday to land on a weekend), and she had honestly not even considered that they'd be doing this when she came for a sleepover.

But Kokoro had asked, and she had followed all of Misaki's instructions on what she could give her as a birthday present.

(Nothing above five thousand yen, preferably a lot less. Nothing extravagant like cruise ships or helicopters or jets. No leaving the country because they have school tomorrow. Something simple and intimate that only Kokoro can give. It doesn't have to be a physical gift, and Misaki would appreciate it more if Kokoro would just prepare something they could do together.)

Misaki really hadn't expected that they'd sleep together for the first time that night.

Or well, if Kokoro doesn't budge with the whole _'it's your birthday so only I'll make you feel good but you can't do it for me!'_ thing, would it really be considered sleeping _together_?

“I know you want to make me happy on my birthday, and I am. I'm really happy that you want to make me feel good but,” Misaki's whole face is hot. It's pathetic, really. Why is she feeling embarrassed talking about sex when they've been grinding at each other for the past fifteen minutes? She wants to pinch the bridge of her nose, but her hands are still pinned, so she just shakes her head to refocus. “This is also gonna be _our_ first time. I don't want this to be a one-sided thing. This is for both of us, and I want to make you feel good too.”

Kokoro seems to think for a second before leaning back, fully sitting on Misaki's lap and releasing her hands. She pushes herself onto her elbows, watching as Kokoro's face turn curious. Misaki takes note of Kokoro's crumpled nightdress and it makes her hand itch. Misaki has been in nothing but her underwear since Kokoro pushed her down on her bed and told her her intentions, which is a little unfair in Misaki's opinion. She knows for a fact that her girlfriend has bigger assets than her and... well, can anyone really blame her for wanting to see her girlfriend naked for the first time?

“I'm not really sure how we can have sex like that, unless you want to try a more kinky position right away,” Kokoro tilts her head and Misaki absolutely can't fathom how she was able to look adorable while saying the words _sex_ and _kinky_ in the same sentence. Misaki's pretty sure the redness has creeped to her chest after all that's happened. “And I don't exactly have sex toys for that. I can ask the suits in black for one if you want.”

“Ahhhh! No, no need!” Misaki grabs Kokoro by the arms when she tried to get up. Misaki has already managed to forget the very big possibility that the suits know exactly what she's doing with their ojou-sama, and with Kokoro bringing it up, she can't help but feel more self-conscious than usual. But other than that, the thought of asking them for... _toys_ that Misaki would love to use to defile their little princess?

...yeah, Misaki's gonna try and not think about that for now.

Misaki sighs again, rubbing her palms against her face. Now that she's sitting up, their bodies are back to the close proximity that they had earlier. Misaki prefers it this way, feeling Kokoro's warmth against her body. It makes her forget whatever body insecurity she has. She knows she's fit and all, but she's never really been someone who was noticed by her looks. She's pretty average in that regard, and she's always been thankful of that, but having a very pretty and very eye-catching girlfriend, sometimes Misaki can't stop herself from thinking that she's too plain for someone who shines as bright as Kokoro.

Her hands are pried away from her face to reveal Kokoro looking worriedly at her. She doesn't like that look. “Hey, Misaki, are you not having fun? We can stop now if you want?”

Misaki blinks at her words. “What? No, it's not that I want to stop, I just...”

“You don't have to force yourself, you know?” Kokoro laces their hands together, before setting them between their laps. She smiles brightly at Misaki before giving her a peck on the nose. “I'm doing this for you, so if you're not sure, we'll stop.”

Misaki thinks her heart might just blow up from affection. Really, it's been months since they started dating and Kokoro still catches her off guard. Maybe it's one of the things that she likes about Kokoro.

She takes a deep breath, staring at their joined hands, “Hear me out?” She feels Kokoro nod. “I want to. We've been together for a while now, and I really want to take this next step with you. So no, I really don't want to stop right now. And I know you want to do this for me, because it's my birthday and all or something, but I want to make you feel good too.” Misaki's face is burning again, but somehow, she manages to lock gazes with Kokoro, seeing her bright golden eyes even in the darkness of the night. “I don't want this to just be my first time, I want this to be ours... Ah, but if it's not your first time then I'm sorry, I didn't want to assume...”

Kokoro smiles at her again and it makes her brain short-circuit. “No, you're right. It's my first time too. And I want to share it with you too, Misaki, but...”

Misaki raises an eyebrow. “But?”

“I... don't really know how to do that?” Kokoro looks really adorable when she's confused, Misaki muses, but she doesn't understand what Kokoro is saying exactly. “Like I have an idea on how to touch you and make you feel good, but I'm not sure how to do it so that we'll both feel good? I guess we can do that position I saw, but I didn't really shave for that.”

Misaki knows exactly what position Kokoro is talking about. “Y-yeah, neither did I.” Not that she even knew this was going to happen. “Wait, where exactly did you find... whatever it is that you found?”

“Oh, Kaoru lent me some books with descriptions, but Kasumi has a few manga that she showed me!” Kokoro replies with a brilliant smile. “I liked Kasumi's manga better because it has pictures, but it's always one person on top and making the person on the bottom feel good, so I thought that's the only way for girls to have sex.”

_Kasumi..._ Misaki isn't sure if she's annoyed or thankful of Kasumi's assistance, but knowing that Kokoro's primary source of information are hentai yuri manga is giving her a slight headache.

“Okay, first of all, I don't think Kasumi's reference materials should be used as references. Most of those positions were drawn for fan service, not to be realistic.” Misaki puts a hand on Kokoro's lips when she opens her mouth to speak. “I'm not saying everything is completely inaccurate, but you're better off reading Kaoru-san's books. I've read some of them, and the erotic ones that I've seen aren't too over the top.”

“But if this is your first time, then how do you know which ones are real?”

_Because Kaoru-san is surprisingly reliable when it comes to giving relationship advice and that includes the more intimate aspects of it_ , Misaki thinks, but there's no way she'd ever say that out loud because from what she knows, the fact that Kaoru is dating Chisato is still a secret and Kaoru only told her because she desperately needed Kaoru's help.

So instead of answering, she presses a finger against her forehead. “Just... trust me on this, okay? And later if you're really curious, we can try them, but tonight, can we just...”

Kokoro gently tilts Misaki's chin up with a hand, “Just?”

Misaki lets out a breath. “Right now, I just want you. I want to feel you, and I want to touch you. I want us both to enjoy this, but most of all, I want the both of us to look back to this night as a happy memory.”

Kokoro looks at her, and after a moment, leans in to give her a chaste kiss.

When Kokoro pulls back, Misaki is a little dazed, and adding the image of Kokoro smiling softly at her, she's left in awe. “Okay. Whatever you want, Misaki.”

Misaki kisses her again.

Like always, Misaki is breathless when they part. Kokoro isn't any better, and from the way she's squirming on Misaki's lap, she's probably just as turned on as she is.

“So uhm...” Kokoro squeezes Misaki's arms, something that Misaki noticed she likes to do when they're making out. “How exactly do you want to do this?”

Misaki has been playing with the hem of Kokoro's nightgown, and she tugs it in response. “Take this off?”

Kokoro lets out a giggle before swiftly pulling the nightgown over her head, and Misaki is completely unprepared to see her girlfriend's bare chest.

Misaki is staring, which is probably rude but... wow, just... wooooow.

Then Kokoro is bringing Misaki's hands to her chest and uhm... they're—they're soft, very very soft and—

“Misaki?”

“Huh?” Misaki's brain finally snaps back into place, glancing back at Kokoro.

Kokoro, showing the patience that Misaki usually has, just bops her nose and asks, “What now?”

Misaki takes a deep breath. “Take turns?”

She yelps when she's suddenly pushed back onto the bed again, but this time, Kokoro is a lot less clothed and yeah, Misaki doesn't really mind this all that much.

But then, Kokoro leans into her ear and whispers, “You first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Misaki my best girl pLEASE COME HOME IN ANY FORM I JUST WANT ONE 3* FROM YOU AND I PULLED 11 TIMES FOR YOU LAST EVENT BUT YOU STILL DIDN'T COME HOME WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO
> 
> also this was supposed to be a legit smut because i'm letting out my gacha frustrations on Misaki but... yeah it kinda ended up being kinda stupid? XD is this a shit post? I'm not very good at those but i love them
> 
> PS. Misaki wearing the human version of Michelle's Halloween costume last year is the most adorable shit. And Kaoru as Phantom Thief is still the most beautiful thing and i'm super gay for her


End file.
